1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fastener technology, and particularly to a screwdriver capable of fixing screws.
2. Description of Related Art
Screws are often used for mounting and fastening a wide array of device and apparatus elements. A screwdriver is required for engagement of the screws. However, when operated mechanically or robotically, the screwdriver frequently encounters difficulty in accurate alignment of screws.